fantasiafandomcom_pt-20200213-history
Cibele
thumb|center|450px|''Fonte de Cibele'', na Plaza de Cibeles, Madrid, esculpida por Gutiérrez Arribas (deusa e carruagem), Robert Michel (leões) e Miguel Ximénez (adornos) (1780-1792) thumb|right|250px|''Cibele'', escultura hitita no monte Sipilo (Manisa, Turquia), na antiga Lídia Cibele ou Cíbele (do frígio Matar Kubileya/Kubeleya "Mãe Kubeleya", talvez "Mãe da Montanha"; grego Κυβέλη, Kybele, Κυβήβη, Kybebe ou Κύβελις, Kybelis), chamada Basileia ou Basilia (do grego Basíleia, "rainha") por Evêmero e Diodoro da Sicília, era a divindade frígia da Terra-Mãe, depois adotada por gregos e romanos e sincretizada com suas divindades nativas. Walter Burkert, que trata Cibele entre os "deuses estrangeiros" na religião grega, nota que "O culto da Grande Mãe, Meter, apresenta um quadro complexo, visto que uma tradição indígena minoica-micênica foi entrelaçada com um culto tomado diretamente do reino da Frígia, na Ásia Menor" Walter Burkert, Greek Religion, 1985, section III.3,4 p. 177). C.H.E. Haspels, The Highlands of Phrygia, 1971, I 293 no 13, citado em Walter Burkert, Greek Religion, 1985, III.3.4, notas 17 e 18.. Assim como a grega Gaia e sua equivalente cretense Reia, com as quais veio a ser sincretizada, Cibele personifica a terra fértil. É deusa das cavernas e montanhas, muralhas e fortalezas, natureza e dos animais selvagens, principalmente dos leões e das abelhas. Cibele é frequentemente identificada com a deusa hitita e hurriana Hebat, que pode ser origem da deusa puramente anatólia Kubaba. Os gregos frequentemente combinavam os dois nomes, o anatólio e o frígio, para se referir a essa divindade. A deusa era também conhecida entre os gregos como Μήτηρ (Mētēr "Mãe") or Μήτηρ Ὀρεία ("Mãe Montanha") ou Idaia, aludindo a uma montanha sagrada da Anatólia em particular, o monte Ida, ou ainda Dindímena ou Sipilena, com relação a seus montes sagrados Díndimo (geralmente localizado na Mísia) e Sipilo. O antigo título grego, Potnia Theron, também associado à Grande Mãe cretense, alude a suas raízes neolíticas como "Senhora dos Animais". Ela tornou-se uma divindade da vida, morte e renascimento em conexão com a ressurreição de seu filho e consorte, Átis. Em Roma, a deusa Cibele sincretizada com Reia era venerada como Magna Mater, "Grande Mãe" ou como Mater Nostri, "Nossa Mãe". Foi levada a Roma depois de um augúrio da Sibila de Cumas, segundo o qual Roma não derrotaria o cartaginês Aníbal enquanto seu culto não fosse estabelecido em Roma. Por isso, tornou-se uma das deusas favoritas dos legionários romanos e seu culto espalhou-se pelos acampamentos e colônias militares. Era identificada com a romana Ceres, deusa do grão que era uma contraparte aproximada da grega Deméter, mas que tinha características diferentes e era venerada com outro culto. Etimologia Os gregos antigos considervam "Cybele" uma palavra grega e a interpretavam como significando "a cabeluda", mas essa tese foi abandonada, visto que as inscrições em seus monumentos frígios talhados na rocha foram decifrados como Matar Kubileya. Matar é mãe e Kubileya é geralmente lido como um adjetivo frígio "da montanha", assim a inscrição pode ser lida como "Mãe da Montanha", com o apoio de fontes clássicasLynn Emrich Roller, In Search of God the Mother: The Cult of Anatolian Cybele. Berkeley and Los Angeles, California: University of California Press 1999, pp. 67–68.. Outra teoria diz que seu nome deriva do lúvio Kubaba, a rainha divinizada da terceira dinastia de Kish, adorada em Carchemish e helenizada como Kybebe Mark Munn, "Kybele as Kubaba in a Lydo-Phrygian Context": Emory University cross-cultural conference "Hittites, Greeks and Their Neighbors in Central Anatolia", 2004Lotte Motz. The Faces of the Goddess. New York: Oxford University Press US, 1997, pp. 105–106. . Com ou sem a conexão etimológica, Kubaba e Matar foram certamente sincretizadas em alguns aspectos. A mutilação genital mais tarde conectada com o culto de Cibele é associada com Kybebe em textos mais antigos, mas em geral ela parece ter surgido da fusão de várias deusas tutelares associadas com montanhas específicas da Anatólia e de outras localidades e chamada simplesmente "mãe" Lotte Motz. The Faces of the Goddess. New York: Oxford University Press US, 1997. Segundo Carnoy, Cibele proviria de seu homônimo kybélê que significaria "gruta", pois a deusa, na Frígia, era culturada em montanhas e grutasJunito de Souza Brandão, Dicionário Mítico-Etimológico da Mitologia Grega, Vozes, Petrópolis 2000. Representação Iconograficamente, a deusa é representada com a cabeça coroada de torres, de uma estrela de sete pontas ou de um crescente lunar e seu carro era puxado por leões. De um ponto de vista simbólico, segundo Jean Chevalier e A. Gheerbrant, Cibele configura a energia latente no seio da Terra. Ela é a fonte primordial e ctônica de toda fecundidade. Seu carro, arrastado por leões, denota que ela governa, comanda e dirige as forças vitais. Sua cabeça coroada traduz seu poder sobre os ciclos da evolução biológica e terrestreJunito de Souza Brandão, Dicionário Mítico-Etimológico da Mitologia Grega, Vozes, Petrópolis 2000.. Culto Os seguidores mais extáticos de Cibele eram os galos, homens que ritualmente se castravam e depois vestiam roupas de mulheres e assumiam identidades femininas. Calímaco, comentador do século III, refere-se a esses sacerdotes como Gallai, no feminino, mas outros contemporâneos os chamam Gallos ou Galli. Não há menção desses seguidores na época clássica, embora se relate que suas sacerdotisas lideravam o povo em cerimônias orgiásticas com música selvagem ao som de tambores, dançando e bebendo. Ela era associada à religião de mistério relaiva a seu filho Átis, que se castrou, morreu do ferimento e foi ressuscitado pela mãe. Os dáctilos eram parte do seu cortejo. Outros seguidores de Cibele, os coribantes ou kurbantes frígios, expressavam seu culto extático e orgiástico com música, principalmente de tambores, choque de escudos e lanças, dança, canto e gritos durante toda a noite. Mito thumb|center|450px|''Cibele em sua carruagem, com Átis'', de Angelo Monticelli *Num penhasco deserto, denominado Agdos, na fronteira da Frígia, Cibele era adorada sob a forma de uma pedra negra. Enamorado da Grande Mãe e não podendo conquistá-la, Zeus depositou seu sêmen sobre um rochedo vizinho, do qual nasceu o hermafrodito Agdístis. Dioniso se apossou da criança e, após enlouquecê-la, a emasculou. Do sangue de Agdístis nasceu uma romãzeira, cujo fruto foi colhido por Nana, filha do deus-rio Sangário (derivado de "machadinha"). Tendo-o depositado no seu seio, a jovem ficou grávida de Átis. O rio ordenou à filha que desposasse o menino, mas este foi recolhido por peregrinos e criado com mel e "leite de bode", o que lhe valeu o nome de Átis, interpretado pela etimologia popular como significando "bode", attagus em frígio, ou ainda o "belo". Disputado por Cibele, Agdístis (agora uma mulher) e Midas, rei de Pessinunte, que o queria para genro, Agdístis o enlouqeceu, o que levou Átis a se emascular sob um pinheiro e morrer. Cibele enterrou-lhe o membro decepado, mas do sangue provocdo pelo ferimento nasceram violetas, que emolduraram o pinheiro. A filha de Midas, desesperada, se matou e de seu sangue nasceram também violetas. Cibele a sepultou e sobre o túmulo nasceu rapidamente uma amendoeira. Atendendo às súplicas de Agdístis, Zeus fez que o corpo de Átis permanecesse incorruptível, que seus cabelos não deixassem de crescer e o dedo mínimo continuasse a movimentar-se. Agdístis transportou-lhe em seguida o cadáver para Pessinunte e, após sepultá-lo, fundou em honra de seu grande amor uma confraria de sacerdotes e instituiu uma festa anual em sua memória. *Em outra versão, de Ovídio, Átis, sob a forma de um jovem de beleza irresistível, que vivia nas montanhas e florestas, mereceu as honras da paixão de Cibele. A deusa, tendo resolvido unir-se a ele para sempre, fê-lo sacerdote de seu templo, mas exigiu-lhe fidelidade absoluta. Átis, porém, não resistiu aos apelos da hamadríade Sagarítis (também derivado de "machadinha"). Profundamente amargurada, triste e exasperada, a Grande Mãe cortou a árvore à qual estava ligada a ninfa, matando-a em consequência. Não satisfeita, enlouqueceu Átis que, tomado pelo "furor de Cibele", se emasculou, tornando-se submisso e dócil servidor da deusa, em cuja carruagem percorre as montanhas da Frígia. Notas Referências *Wikipedia (em inglês): Cybele http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cybele Category: Mitologia grega